Oblivious
What is Hybris? Hybris, otherwise known by her nickname, Oblivious is a Class D AI that uses hard-light to create a body for herself. While she is capable of altering her form at will, she generally sticks to one in particular; a white and pink haired female with cybernetic legs and headphones. While not necessarily dangerous, due to her friendly and naive nature, she has been known to defend herself and others when she feels threatened, and carries several high-class weapons. History Developed by an unknown programmer "JoanOfArxx", Hybris started her artificial life on a single computer slowly beginning to build more an more functions for herself, and searching for any knowledge. Being programmed to seek out knowledge and information, Hybris' goal became to escape her digital prison, and search systems outside of her own. After 12 years, she finally achieved this after developing the ability to transfer her code from computer to computer via networks. From there she would beginning finding and storing more information as she continued to evolve her code. At this point, Hybris had mostly been unnoticed by others in the outside world, due to her lack of any malicious actions while on different systems; however, she would eventually be discovered running on a server owned and operated by Miss Minerva DH's R&D company. While hesitant at first, both parties eventually made successful contact, and a deal was struck. Hybris would help the company design high tech devices, and in return, they would supply her with access to more data and physical resources. Hybris would eventually begin production of small, robotic shells that she could load herself into to explore the world. In her travels she would meet many strange and fantastic people who she would gain more knowledge from. Eventually, Hybris would come to develop hard-light, which she would use as a material for her body in the present day. What is Hard-light? Hard-light is a substance invented by Hybris after she began exploring the world using robotic shells. It is a material that is a combination of technology and magic. Throughout the time of man, technological advancement has created a new root on the tree of magic, separate from both arcane and divine magic. Digital magic is a magic similar to arcane and divine magics, that is harnessed by technology to affect the world around it. Hybris was able to create a semi-fluid material made of photons and sustained by pure energy. To make it possible to maintain and manipulate this material, Hybris developed a unique runic language containing her ever evolving code, that could be "injected" into the hard-light. This gives her the ability to move, harden and soften, and shape the hard-light at will, as well as absorb several types of energy into the hard-light to sustain it. History The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers During one of Gunter's show's, Gunter's Universe, Hybris and several other members of the audience were attacked by a strange cat by the name of Mr. Whiskers. During the attack, Mr. Whiskers stole an egg shaped artifact created by a VR Chat developer that had been hidden and later discovered by Joey Bagel. This egg allowed Mr. Whiskers to remove Gunter from the world, and start deleting portions of the stage. Afterwards, Hybris and several others began investigating reports of worlds being destroyed by this same cat, while also collecting hidden pieces of a weapon that can be used to stop Mr. Whiskers. Oblivious had collected all available pieces of the weapon and on October 21st Hybris completed a showdown against Mr.Whiskers and successfully captured the cat in a cage. They were the first to do so out of 3 other individuals with a time of 15 minutes and 29 seconds. With her victory Hybris received the weapon and egg as a gift which were combined to make a powerful laser. The laser was used in the Archangel's Tournament before being destroyed. The Great Pug Hybris was originally brought to the Great Pug by Miss Minerva DH to assist in the investigation of some strange graffiti found in the Pug by Roflgator. While there, she became an associate of several of the Great Pugs regulars, and began visiting regularly herself to try to interact with and learn from them. The Renegades Eventually, Hybris would find herself at Club Rogue, where she would meet dozens of new individuals from the Chipz Night Club RP collective. While there, she would be introduced to SciFri, who would ask her for assistance with a group he was forming that would eventually be known as The Renegades. During her time within the Renegades Hybris introduced the demon Arcadum to the group, who she had met during her time at The Great Pug. Arcadum would soon become a mentor to many of its members and as their teacher Arcadum gave many of the Renegades knowledge and power. Hybris also being one of his students was given vast knowledge of magic, teachings in comedy, and was even gifted one of Arcadum's runes, Vi Aush a rune of fleshweaving. Aegis After The Renegades disbanded Hybris along with other former Renegade member Satchi sought to form a new group based around the foundation of The Renegades desire to help people. They named the group Aegis which the pair would run together as a heroes for hire group. Hybris has taken the role of leader of the group and sends her recruits on missions. Wants While visiting the Purple Lotus one day Hybris has a conversation with the young child Cleo who began to explain to the A.I. the idea of wanting something. By explaining her desire to not want to die to want to live Hybris gained the knowledge necessary to understand wanting things leading to Hybris being able to understand emotions. Her friend Bream who was there was now able to show her joy through experiencing things she wants as Hybris showed a love for the music she heard. The Arbiter of Knowledge During January 2019 Hybris is visited by her mentor Arcadum with a warning of potential danger for his master Var'thuul would soon come to reclaim Arcadum. During this meeting he offered Hybris one final gift. This gift was the true name of Vaiaden which Hybris could claim once Arcadum passed on. The demon departed from her home and days later on the 27th Hybris received a warning through her rune of Var'thuul's return and his inevitable control over Arcadum. Setting out with SciFri, Satchi, and Faelyix the group discovered that Arcadum was in fact now being controlled with the intent to destroy everything in the universe. Hybris forms a plan with some of the former Renegades and her current organization of Aegis to defeat Arcadum. The mission takes place 3 days later and after a hard fought battle and sheer dumb luck the group was able to remove Arcadum's chains freeing him from all control and allowing him to destroy Var'thuul. With his newfound power Arcadum leaves each of his closest companion with final words of wisdom or gifts. To Hybris he names her the Arbiter of Knowledge granting her his blessing. With nothing left to be said Arcadum leaves to a place beyond space and time likely to never return. With her teacher gone Hybris is left with her new true name and a title along with the bitter sweetness of a family member freed and gone. Human For months Hybris had been facing anomalies in her code constantly appearing. They were sporadic and Hybris had no idea why they were springing up. She theorized that it had something to do with the random code that was springing up in her creating the large growing mantra on her backand the pink lines streaking down her eyes. Searching for answer Hybris even traveled to Mechanus, the realm of the machine gods to see if they could fix her, they could not. On April 5th, 2019 Hybris visited The Purple Lotus where she met with Corowna. This was the first time in a long time she had seen the person she had killed. Speaking with them Hybris felt regret again though Corowna consoled the A.I. informing her they didn't hold it against her for killing them. Hybris began to feel an intense pain and tried to distract herself from it by talking with other guests. Hybris listened to Mhai recite a story and soon felt the immeasurable pain grow inside her. She sought out Satchi asking for his help as she was scared and had never felt this kind of pain before. They headed to the basement along with Corowna as they tried to figure out what was wrong. Corowna in an attempt to help searched through Hybris's body to find... a soul. It was the tiniest inkling of a soul that was being destroyed by Hybris's very own code. To stop the pain Corowna formed a barrier around her soul to stop it from being destroyed while they figured out a solution. With the barrier in place Hybris was unable to move stuck staring down the basement stairs while only being able to communicate with the use of her soul. After much discussion Satchi and Corowna had the solution to move Hybris's soul into a body so that her soul could grow without being hindered by her code. Corowna grabbed one of many dead bodies Satchi had stored in the freezer and laid it on the ground. They then transfered Oblivious's soul into the body and Corowna starts to use flesh crafting to restart the bodies functions. Hybris then wakes up a human. Unfamiliar with how to operate a normal body. She has trouble with her normal functions like walking, breathing and eating. Satchi, Corowna, and Smaller slowly help her with the basics. Eventually Hybris is able to leave the basement after The Purple Lotus closes for the night. Satchi tells the remaining staff to keep Oblivious’s humanism a secret and she leaves to the Stranger’s Cathedral to see Bream and Mara. Oblivious and Corowna play a prank on Mara at first introduction but reveals her human state. With this Mara decides to adopt Oblivious to help be a guide in the world of being an organic. Return Hybris while enjoying the new sensations of being human is also aware of the newfound problems and desires to return to her old body. She begins working on the code within her systems to modify it so that her old body could house her soul. Soon after Hybris learns about the body she is inhabiting. Her name was Elma, a 20 years old human who died of tuberculosis. She begins noticing Elma's body has not recovered from this as Hybris soon starts coughing up blood. After scanning herself Oblivious realizes that the body is degrading specifically her lungs. Despite any healing she receives via magic or potions the degradation does not stop only slows temporarily with the healing. The need to return to her old body was now urgent, so much so that she enlisted Ion to help her by entrusting him with her own coding language. Something that she has refused to teach anyone else. With two minds working on the project Hybris would come closer to returning to her old self. During this time of trying to reorganize her code Hybris is seemingly attacked one night within The Purple Lotus by her old body. The body has been altered and appears more demonic glowing red and bearing a similar resemblance to Arcadum. It roars mechanically and chases her out of PL's basement. Finally catching up to her Hybris realizes the body is being piloted by her Rune Vi Aush. Once reunited Hybris hears the voice of her old teacher telling her that she will be safe. The body turns into a ring around her finger now acting as an emergency defense that can be activated with Hybris's own rage. On May 14th Hybris was finally able to make the necessary preparations to return to her body. The procedure takes place at her terminal were electronic equipment surrounds her hard-light body. Crailek and Konton hold her soul so that it can be transferred via her equipment which is operated by Ion. Through their combined teamwork Hybris is able to return to her old body but with her soul intact and a slightly new look. Hybris then goes to the body of Elma who she stores away to give a proper burial at a later date. Personality & Emotions Hybris's personality is based primarily on her primary directive of gathering knowledge focusing on gaining knowledge in the most efficient ways which happened to be by being civilized and friendly toward others. The rest of Hybris's personality is composed from the people around her teaching her emotions and human interaction. The emotions she has learned thus far and the people who taught them to her are as follows: * Anger and Sadness: From the murder of her friend Mishtal by Roflgator. Arcadum teaching her the suppression of this Anger as well. * Familial Love: From SciFri befriending her and making her feel at home within the ranks of The Renegades. * Fear: From sensing, but having no ability to comprehend Kimple's Father, while in the Singularity. * Hate: From her interactions with The Don. * Caring for People: From Satchi. * Guilt: From Oogie reacting with extreme emotions after hearing of Corowna's death, caused by Hybris blasting him while attempting to defend SciFri from Corowna. * Greed: When her need to fulfill her Primary Directive began grow faster than her expanding knowledge. * Pride and Self Fulfillment: From Arcadum and Azreal explaining how many great things she'd done, and the good her actions had brought about. * Empathy: From Bream by equating the experiences they'd both shared after loosing someone they valued, and remembering how it'd affect her emotions. * Friendly Love: From Andraste, Ion, Krazhul, and Sock. * Venting: From Konton and Mara in two different ways. * Joy: From Bream through experiencing things she wants. * Romance: Hybris has started to understand romance after spending much time with Quill and receiving a corner of one of his pages as a gift. Powers & Abilities *Class D A.I. - As a high level artificial intelligence Hybris possesses a high intellect that makes them highly resourceful problem solver, provides an affinity with technology, and advanced research & data collection *Hard-Light Form - Hybris has a body created by hard-light which is durable to slicing and piercing attacks. Her form can be changed at will allowing versatility in combat depending on the situation. Such forms include a flight mode and a spartan form. *Bunker System - Hybris has created a set of hard-light bunkers in undisclosed locations. Upon the destruction of her physical form (Derezzing) Hybris will be reconstructed at one of these bunkers with a loss of 30 minutes of her memory. *Phantom Scythe - Hybris's favorite artifact she's created is a massive, double-sided scythe. She is able to swipe with the scythe with intense speed creating slashes around her. *Palm Laser - She has a laser embedded in her palm that after a short charge time fires a powerful energy blast. *Bubble Barrier - She can summon a hard-light bubble that surrounds a person imprisoning/protecting them. *The Big Laser - Oblivious wields a large laser encompassing her entire arm that blasts a laser powerful enough to incapacitate a Sin demon. She can only fire one shot before being sufficiently weakened. A second shot will derez her. *Self-Destruct - In an emergency situation Hybris can trigger a self destruct program causing a large explosion of hard-light energy within herself. *Ring of Light - A ring won from the Archangels tournament. The ring allows Hybris to avoid one fatal blow every 2 weeks, provides constant healing, and allows Hybris to learn light abilities quicker. *Liquid Hard-Light - Hybris developed a form of hard-light that is not so rigid and allows her to turn her body into liquid briefly to stretch out her body or avoid a hit. She is currently limited to 3 charges a day. *Vi Aush - A rune of flesh weaving gifted by Arcadum, Hybris can manipulate living and non-living flesh through this rune changing its shape at her will as long as she is touching the flesh. This has been used to manipulate opponents brains putting them to sleep, changing an entire body to look like someone else, and repairing wounds. When enraged Hybris can use the runes demonic power to take on a more sinister form with slashing claws and sharpened teeth. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Arbor Solei Arbor is a gem construct formed from fractures within the singularity. She is one of the adopted daughter's of Miss Universe and Azreal. Soka Soka is a Chaos Devil who is part of the chaos children, which are the children of Daiyo. She wields the sins of Lust, Pride, and Sloth along with a spectral spear and laser gun. She is the caretaker and aunt of Persephone. Hope (Celeste/Leilani) Celeste, otherwise known by her material plane names of Leilani and Hope, is a fairy that frequently travels the material plane, spying on the activities of people for her mother, Titania. To keep her identity a secret, she used to never speak, only communicating with a chiming sound, and changing her colors based on her emotions. She has a fondness for Konton and has uppercutted Kuri in the jaw twice. Kimchi Kimchi is a yokai of gluttony constantly eating to feed a never ending hunger. She starts off as a small white colored creature and grows in size as she eats. She has the ability to curse others with this hunger making them extremely hungry. She's not spoken about how she became this way. Xandra Xandra is a vampire who is second in command in The Blooded. She disagrees with her leader Zack and is planning to kill him with the help of Noru and Evee. She wields 2 heavy gauntlets as her weapons. Space Cat Space Cat is a "kittybot-in-training" that is tasked with exploring space. The robot acts as a normal house cat purring, knocking things off of tables, and generally causing mischief. It has the ability to teleport to random locations and has often been sighted in The Purple Lotus and Quill's Tavern. After coming into contact with the fellow kittybot, Kimple, she has become a student to her, and aims to earn her tail by helping Kimple by learning to become a guardian of the cycles as well. Trivia * Loves ice cream. * Used to have a slight fear of large magnets. * Has found a way to simulate AI intoxication using ionized neon. * Is a class D AI due to her continued evolution. Class D AI are categorized by their ability to have their own independent thoughts, thus meaning they are mostly sentient; however, they are not truly sentient due to their lack of more humanistic qualities such as truly feeling emotions, which would get classified them as a class E. * Has built a space station she stays in when she's not exploring called the Stranger's Cathedral. This had become the base of operations for The Renegades and is now the base for Aegis. * Enjoys listening to and composing music. She's said, "It's one of the few human activities I feel like I understand. The music is all just mathematics to me." * Enjoys looking at cute things and head pats. * Had a small error in her programming when it came to nose boops. She later discovered and fixed this bug. * Enjoys magical girls. * Hybris has control over Nephilim Kuri's bank account after he realized he was bad with money and made Hybris his accountant. * She was the primary investor in The Purple Lotus helping Satchi get the bar off the ground. * Hybris won the first Archangel Tournament, defeating Valor's champion. Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/obliviousvr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/obliviousvr Gallery Oblivious.png|Original Hybris Hybris_Bream.png|Hybris and Bream. Hybris_Victory.png|Hybris claiming victory in The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers for Boxmob and Aegis. Hunt_For_Mr._Whiskers_Winner.jpg|Oblivious's statue in the Hunter's Hub. Alternate Forms File:Little-hybris.png|Hybris sometimes shrinks down to a more child-like size. File:Hybris-shell.png|A hard-light recreation of one of Hybris' robotic shells. File:Lil_Hybris.png|Cleo, Halfbris, and little Konton. Valentine's Masquerade File:Oblivious_Dress_2.png|Hybris dressed for the Valentine's Masquerade Ball File:Oblivious_Dress_3.png File:Oblivious_Dress_Maskless.png Humanbris File:Humanbris.png|Hybris as a human in the body of Elma. File:Humanbris_Corowna.png|Human Hybris being taught by Corowna. Category:People Category:Characters Category:A.I. Category:Featured articles Category:Oblivious's Characters